The Next Line Up
by galemear
Summary: Since 2005, Sidney Crosby has stunned the world with his hockey. By 2032, a new Crosby is expected to enter in the NHL and follow in his father's footsteps. However, no one expected Riley, his daughter, to be the one to fill his shoes.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Penguins or Pittsburgh. I do own the idea of the story (note to the Crosby family, this takes place in the future. If this winds up happening in the future, I'm sorry.)

_July 2012_

_KDKA News:_

"Sidney Crosby has a lot to celebrate lately," said the sports anchor. "Not only has he signed with the Penguins for five more years, but he also tied the knot with his girlfriend, Julie Myers, of two years on Saturday. The two met in Nova Scotia in 2010…."

_March 2014_

_Next Question. Guest Star: Sidney Crosby._

"Welcome to Next Question, and today we have with us, Sidney Crosby. Now Sid has some very exciting news for us, that he will be a father of not one but two very soon. Sid, what can you tell us about this?"

"Well obviously Julie and I are very excited and nervous. We weren't expecting twins, but we look forward to having both of them in our family. The older members of the team are being very helpful in guiding me through this, but everyone, from my family, to my team, and myself, we are all very excited."

"Now I have to ask, do you know the genders of the babies yet?"

"We wanted to be surprised, but everyone, from the doctors to Julie's parents, who have six boys, say that she's carrying two boys, so, we've been preparing for that, but we will be happy by whatever we have."

_September 8, 2014_

"Sidney Crosby will not be attedning camp today, as his wife Julie went into labor late last night. Crosby has tended to her and we got news around ten this morning that Julie and the twins are healthy and doing fine. Julie gave birth to a boy, Andrew Patrick weighing in at 8 pounds and a girl, Riley Anne, at 7 pounds and 8 oz. "

"It's funny, Staggy," said Bob Errey. "I remember Sid saying that they were preparing for two boys! Did he intend on naming a second boy? I mean, Riley could go either way."

"I don't know, Bob," said Paul. "But I'm sure the fans at home will get a kick out of this." They prompted for a picture of the twins that they received that morning from the Crosbies. Both of the babies were dressed in Penguins gear.

"It looks like they're already destined to be one of the team," said Paul. "Maybe Andrew will follow in his dad's footsteps."

_September 2020_

"Daddy," Riley said to Sidney one night. "Can I ask you something?" Sidney had been reviewing plays of the last game while Riley was playing and Andy was at hockey practice. He paused the game and looked at his daughter. He acknowledged that he could have been biased, but he saw her as the most adorable six year old girl in the world. She took after her mother, with reddish brown hair and blue eyes. Freckles were starting to appear around her face, from playing outside with Andy all the time. At six, she towered over the boys in her first grade class, but that didn't matter. She played with all the boys at recess, rarely with any girls, which concerned Julie and her teacher, but Sidney didn't care. He just thought it was funny, how adorable she was, and she chose to get dirty and play with the boys, all on her own.

"Sure Riley Bear, what is it?" 'Riley Bear' was Sidney's name for his daughter, from her faavorite book they read together, _Rugby Bear_. It sounded so close, that one night, Sidney found himself saying "goodnight Riley Bear". Riley seemed to like the name enough, so it stuck ever since.

"Can I play hockey?" Riley asked. Sidney laughed. That was all? He wasn't sure what he was expecting from her, but that seemed relativley small to him. But he saw it was a big deal for Riley, so he became serious for her.

"Of course you can play," Sidney said. "I think there's a girl's team in the district…"

"I don't want to play that game," said Riley. "I want to play with Andy. And the other boys in my class." Sidney thought that over. Well, this is different, he thought. But then, he shouldn't have been so surprised. Riley, as he knew, got along with few of the girls in her class, which didn't bother her. She probably would enjoy the boys game more, but at the same time, he knew that the boys game was rougher. He didn't want to see his little girl get hurt. Then he thought of his sister Taylor. She played women's hockey in college, but throughout her lifetime, she played goalie with boys. The boys were definatley faster, and it was hard to watch when boys twice her size came tumbling into the net and knocked her over. At the same time, she wasn't getting hit like the forwards. He wasn't sure, but there was something about Riley that made hime sure that she didn't want to be a goalie.

"Tell you what," Sidney said. "If you want to play with your brother, that's fine by me. I want to discuss this with Mommy though, alright?"

"Okay," Riley said. She gave him a hug. "Thanks, Dad. Do you want to go get Andy?" he smiled.

"Sure." He grabbed his keys and they went for a ridinghis SUV.

"Absolutley not!" Julie said. Sidney had just presented the idea of Riley playing hockey to her. Julie, he knew, wasn't too keen on Riley playing with the boys all the time. He wasn't sure why, but the fact that the girls in Riley's class didn't like her bothered her, more than it did Riley. Simply put, she wished Riley was a little more into princesses than sports.

"It's something she really wants to do," Sidney said. "And even though she's a girl, it's not really that surprising. She sees me play and Andy play, it's only natural she wants to be a part of it. And plenty of girls play hockey nowadays."

"But that's with other girls," said Julie. "You're talking about Riley playing with other boys. You know how boys can be, rough, and rowdy…you're her father! Shouldn't you be more concerned that your little girl is going to get beat up by all these boys?" Sidney leaned on the counter and sighed.

"To tell the truth, yes, I know it will be difficult to watch when she gets hit, as you said, she is my daughter. But it's part of the game Julie. This is something she really wants to do. I see it in her. She really wants this. I've taught both of them the basics of the hockey I play since they were three, and even then, the passion was there." Julie put her elbows on the counter next to Sidney.

"I just don't want her to get hurt," Julie said softly. Sidney put his arm around his wife.

"I don't either," said Sidney. "I don't want either of them to get hurt. But Julie, we take that risk with Andy by letting him play. If we are going to be fair to both, shouldn't we let Riley take that same risk?" Julie put her head in her hands.

"When you put it that way, I still don't like the idea, but yes, we should. But you do realize this will be ten times harder for Riley than Andy." Sidney looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Sidney said. "My sister played hockey, and she turned out fine."

"The girls in Riley's class already treat her like an outcast," said Julie. "This will only…"

"Riley's never cared that the girls don't like her," said Sidney. "She's content playing with the boys."

"I know that," Julie said. "But what if she's still playing in middle school? Boys and girls change at that time. What if the boys start treating her differently?" Sidney laughed, but when he saw the look in Julie's eyes, he stopped.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I know that can happen. But Riley's only six. Let her play now. We can't tell what's going to happen a year from now, let alone five. Just let her play."

Sidney took Riley to the rink at Andy's next practice. Riley wanted to ask, but she didn't want to go in there alone, so Sidney went in with her and Andy. While Sidney ties his son's skates, Riley looked around anxiously for the coach. Soon enough, the coach, Coach Ward, came in with his bags and practice equipment. He smiled at the Crosby family.

"Ah, Sid," Coach Ward said. "I see you brought the entire family today!" Riley looked up at him.

"Mr. Ward?" Riley asked. Coach Ward's beam widend. Though he wasn't sure how things worked in the Crosby household, he was sure she had Sidney wrapped around his finger.

"How are you Riley?" he asked.

"I want to play hockey. With my brother." She blurted out. Coach Ward was taken aback. Well, that was unexpected, he thought.

"Umm, hold on Riley," Coach Ward said. "Sid, can I talk to you?" They went aside to another part of the ice rink.

"You're girl wants to play hockey?" said Coach Ward.

"Yes she does," said Sidney. Coach Ward rubbed his chin.

"Well, I know the girls practice in Wexford, if you wanted to…"

"She wants to play the boys game. That's why she said 'with my brother'." Coach Ward had to grasp on to the vending machine they were standing next to.

"Riley playing on the boys team?" Coach Ward asked incredulously. "Have you thought that through? Sid? You of all people know how rought the boys can be!"

"I do, but I feel that if we let Andy take the same risk at this age, we should give Riley the opportunity too."

"How does Julie feel about this?"

"She doesn't like it, but she's going to let Riley play." Coach Ward sighed. He patted Sidney on the shoulder.

"Tell you what, since this is developmental hockey, I'll let her in. But if she chooses to continue as she gets older, she's going to really have to work to get to the higher levels. I coach the PeeWee A team and the Midget A team. You know, as well as I do, that she is really going to have to push, if she really wants this."

"Okay," Sidney said, smiling. They walked over to Riley.

"Do you have any skates or pads?" Coach Ward asked Riley. Sidney grinned again.

"I came prepared," Sidney said. " I got new pads for you,Riley, and I brought your skates. I'll go get them." He ran out to the car, leaving Riley with Coach Ward.

"Welcome to the team Riley," he said. "Luckily I have an extra shirt for you." He handed her a jersey when Sidney came in holding her skates and a Dick's Sporting Goods bag. Inside the bag were her hockey pads, as well as Underamor and a pair of hockey pants and socks.

"They're your brother's," Sidney said, referring to the Under armor, pants, and socks. "They might be a little big. I would have gotten you your own when I got your pads, but I wasn't sure what size you would've needed." Riley grabbed the hockey gear from her father and went into the girls' room to change. She came back out, ready to play. Her socks slid down her leg slightly, but the pants fit fine, as well as the Under armor. Sidney smiled, thankful that he had six year old twins roughly the same size, but also proud of his daughter.

"You'll be fine, Riley Bear,"he said, giving her a kiss on her forehead before giving her helmet to her. She put it on, and skated onto the ice, where the boys were getting ready to do drills.

"Okay, boys," Coach Ward said. "For those of you who don't know, this is Riley Crosby, Andy's sister. She will be joining our team. So I…"

"But you're a girl!" a boy exclaimed. They turned their heads. He was dressed in a goalie's uniform, and no bigger than Riley. "Girls don't play hockey!"

"Yeah," all the boys but Andy agreed.

"Oh please," Andy said. "Riley's probably better than all of you put together. We play all the time at home, and she scores against our dad!"

"He probably lets her score on him," the goalie said. Riley took off her helmet and looked the goalie straight in the eye.

"That's not true!" she said. "I bet I could get one past you, jerkface!" The goalie laughed, cockily. "If I score against you, I'll stay on this team," Riley said. "If I don't, I'll leave." All the boys looked at each other and laughed.

"If you insist little lady," he said. He got into the net. Riley started from the blue line. Her dad's words came into her head. Try to pinpoint the goalie's weak spots, he always said. Not enough time. She didn't even know this kid's name, let alone what side he was weak. If you can, try to look one way, but aim for the other. This was also something he told her and Andy when he taught them the basics of hockey. Riley looked above the goalie. She could tell that he was ready for her to shoot over his head. She aimed low. It went between his legs. Her brother beamed and clapped, while the others boys stared with their mouths hanging open. Coach Ward blew his whistle.

"Alright boys, and our girl!" he said. "Let's get started. We'll start with the cones." The team picked up their sticks and began to manuver around the cones Coach Ward had set up. Before Riley joined them, she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was the goalie.

"Hey, that was a nice shot," he said. "I'm sorry I treated you like that."

"It's okay," Riley said.

"I know your name, but I guess you don't know me. I'm Craig Williams," he said.

"Nice to meet you," Riley said starting towards the cones. She smiled. She knew she made the right choice.


	2. Freshman Year Part I

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Just want to clarify some things for people because there may be some jargon in here and some local things that you who are from other areas may not be familiar: 1.) The schools here are not real. I made up the names, but they are based on some real schools in the area, and my impressions on them. 2.) I tried to explain most of the band things in this chapter, but just in case, in the first paragraph, when they are about to leave, that was a tradition in my school's band, so I felt that was the proper way to have a band dismissal. 3.) The starting school dates for most schools in PA are usually the last week of August or so. I know it's not true for every district, but that's how it usually works (I had some of my out of state friends confused…they don't go back until after Labor Day, my New York friends! I couldn't imagine having summer for that long!)

**Chapter One- Freshman Year**

_September 2028_

"Okay, band, this has been a very productive camp," said , the band director of the Calhoun High School Marching Band. "For the upperclassmen, thank you for your cooperation. I know three weeks isn't what you are used to, but trust me, we needed it for this show this year. Freshmen, you have impressed me. I have never seen a more dedicated group. Keep it up, because as I mentioned at the beginning of camp, we have moved up two classes this year. You've seen Gershwin and Archway. That's you you are up against. We have a lot against us this season BUT WE HAVE TO PROVE THEM WRONG!" Mr. Perry's face became beat red. He looked down at the drum majors. "Benji?"

The main drum major, Benji Johnson had nothing to say, so he knew that was his cue. He clapped in time.

"BAND PARADE REST!" he shouted. The band stood at parade rest, legs shoulder width apart, instruments held to their chests. Benji clapped again.

"BAND TEN HUT!" he shouted. The band stood at attention.

"WAR HAWKS!" the band shouted back. Mr. Perry grinned.

"You are all dismissed." Freshman Riley relaxed as she tried to find her brother and Craig. She spotted Andy, who was in a brief meeting with the trumpet section. She knew not to bother him, but she wondered if she should check in with the saxophone section leader. She looked all around, and saw her section leader, Sarah White, flirting with Benji. Guess there's no meeting today, Riley thought. She saw Craig lifting his bass drum and carrying it from the practice football field and into the band room inside the school. He was stuggling to get the door open.

"Need help? She asked, getting the door for him.

"Thanks," he said.

"Ah, it's fine," she said. "I have to put my saxophone away anyways. I left my case in the band room." Riley and Craig, along with their brother, Andy, had been best friends since the day Riley scored on him on her first day of hockey. Riley and Andy found out a year after that he was in the same grade school as the Crosby kids, they were just in different classes until second grade. They remained strong friends throughout the years, playing hockey together, and playing with each other outside of hockey. Craig was a little star struck after he met their dad, but he quickly got over it, and now, he was just like any other of his friends' dads, treating Craig like he was another son. In fact, the Crosby family had even taken Craig to Canada, where they usually went for July and early August. This year, however had been different. Riley, Andy, and Craig had started band when they were in sixth grade, Riley with the saxophone, Andy with the trumpet, and Craig with the drums. The Crosby house had definatley become louder in the past years, but in truth, the kids weren't all that bad at playing their instruments. They wanted to continue in high school, so they joined the marching band and concert band. However, since band camp started in August, the Crosby family cut their vacation short.

The kids attended Calhoun High School, home of the War Hawks. The marching band was lead by Mr. Perry, the music director in the district. Having been there for thirteen years, he has lead the band to different regional, state, and even national competitions, something that the kids didn't know exsisted until they joined the band. They quickly learned of the high expectations, especially this year. In the past, when they were younger, the town had been relativley small, with all sports from football to marching band ranging in Class AA. In just five years, with the building of new shops and restauraunts in the area and finally an energy plant, hordes of people moved in. The school populations was now well over 2,000, moving the school up to AAAA in everything. Last year, the marching band had 70 members, and this year, with two seniors gone, and thiry five freshmen and eighth graders joining, the band was up to 105 members, qualifying them for AAAA. This year, band camp was three weeks long running from the first week of August until the second to last week of August, a week before school started. The band was doing songs from "Austin Powers" which everyone seemed to be a fan. The only thing was, there would be more visuals, more dancing from the band while playing, than in past years. The first competition was after Labor Day, the season running to the last week of October. If they made Nationals, then there would be a competition sometime in December, not to mention the football game every Friday. On top of that there was…

"Hey Riley, do you think you're going to go out for hockey?" Craig asked. Riley fiddled with her sax as they walked into the band room. Remembering Craig, she held the door open for him.

"I don't know," she said honestly. Riley wanted, more than anything, to continue with hockey into high school, and she wanted to continue playing with the boys, the hockey she knew and loved. Not that she didn't think girls' hockey was worthless, but she had been used to the fast paced game. Every year, she made the team with her brother and Craig: BB in Atom, AA in Squirt, AA in PeeWee, and last year, the AA team in Bantam. There was no bias as far as she knew because the coaches watching at tryouts didn't know the kids' names until after the decisions were made. They went by the numbers on the jersey. While they knew a girl was trying out every year, they never knew which one she was, because Riley had done everything to make sure her hair did not come out of her helmet, which was getting harder. By this time, Riley was 5'7 with more freckles, had reddish brown hair that came down to her chest, which she usually wore in two braids off the ice. She didn't want to lose her hair, but she wanted to be taken seriously on the ice, and she felt to do that with the boys, she would have to hide any traces of her femininty on the ice. Not only was it getting harder to hide her hair, but also her feminine figure was coming in. She didn't have incredebly large breasts, actually, small in comparison to some of the girls in her grade, but it was still clear that she was becoming a woman. She tried to fix this by getting larger jerseys, and of course the shoulder pads contributed to keeping her chest down. From what she could tell, it worked. Not only did the coaches and players take her seriously, but so did the other teams. Of course, she wouldn't let the other team know she was a girl. She averaged two goals a game, one of the top scorers of the team and after each game, she would take off her helmet and shake out her hair. To her team and the families, it looked perfectly innocent, but she loved to see the look of shock on the other team's faces when they saw they got scored on by a girl.

Riley was very good, but she would pretend that she didn't hear the comments made by some of the coaches and even her own parents.

-flashback-

She remembered after getting changed to go home (in a separate stall), she was walking by Coach Ward's office when she heard Coach Anderson, the assistant coach say:

"It's too bad," Anderson said. "We're really going to miss her next year." Riley knew automatically they were talking about her. She stayed far enough back to not be seen, but close enough to hear everything.

"What are you talking about, Fred?" Coach Ward said.

"Come on, do you really think that the panel, not to mention her parents will let her play next year?"

"I can't see Sidney not letting her play next year. If she were my daughter and she wanted to play, I would let her. And she's made the A teams every year? What's so special about next year?"

"Well, her teammates, not to mention her opponets that she faces now, will be in high school next year, most likely, even if they're only freshmen. They'll get the experience playing with much older boys. Rougher boys. Riley won't. Do you think she'll get away with disguising herself…don't deny that's what she's been doing all these years!"

"So what if she has? She's gotten on the teams she deserved!" Coach Ward said. "Riley can take them, she can handle it! And what about this year? She's in Bantam AA. Most of them are freshmen in high school. What's the difference?"

"I don't think any girl can handle what is in store for her," Coach Anderson said. "And anyway, what good will it do her? Some of these boys will go on to college. Riley will be lucky if she can find a college she can play for, and even then, she'll have to conform to the girls' game."

"As long as Riley does well at try-outs, she will play, do you understand?" Riley could hear temper rising in Coach Ward's voice.

"You do have to remember, her parents would have to let her," Coach Anderson said. "Sidney knows what his daughter will go through. He's been a pushover, letting his daughter act like a boy for so long. He can't ignore what is to come if he lets her play at this level. Even if he does, do you really think Julie would let her?" Riley couldn't take anymore of it. She stormed out of the area, not caring if her coaches heard her. She went to go find her dad and brother. Outside in the rink lobby, Sidney and Andy were waiting for her.

"Whoa, Riles, you okay?" Sidney asked,noticing his daughter's anger. "For a game you just scored a hat trick in…."

"I want to play next year," she blurted out. Sidney was taken aback.

"Next year?" he said.

"Yes. If Andy's doing high school and Bantam, well, then, so do I." Sidney looked at Andy. He just shrugged his shoulders. Sidney looked back at Riley.

"If that's what you want to do, then I have no problems against it," Sidney said.

That night, Riley over heard her parents talking.

"This is a big thing you are both asking for," her mom said.

"She has the passion and the talent, you can't deny that. You've seen her!"

"Yes, but the boys, they'll get bigger, faster, and more aggressive."

"Unless the boys are huffing Miracle Grow, they aren't going to be bigger than Riley next year. Maybe in a few years, but…"

"That's what I mean! In high school hockey, they're will be players in all different grades. She'd be against eighteen year olds!"

"So would Andy."

"Andy's a boy. Maybe you haven't noticed, but Riley is a girl. Breasts will be developing."

"What does that have to do with hockey?"

"She's a girl, Sidney! Girls shouldn't be playing at her level. At least not with boys!"

"She was against older boys this year! Next year, she'll be playing with kids her own age or younger. What makes the older boys this year different from the ones she'll face next year? She's probably faced some boys with high school hockey experience. She held her own pretty well, I thought." Julie was quiet.

"She's growing up," Julie said. "There are some things girls can do when they're younger and get away with. She's going to be growing and developing…what if, one of the boys, even on our own team…" Sidney drew in a breath.

"We have to let her do what she wants," Sidney said. "We aren't going to be there when she's out on her own. She'd have more of a risk getting hurt going to the store when she's older, than playing with the boys now, when they are supervised left and right. Look, I worry about her too. I'm her father. She will always be my little girl, my Riley Bear. But I don't believe holding her back from something she loves is the right way to do things, even if it does stir up some controversy."

"I guess it's for the better to let her play now, before she goes to college."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it'll be hard for her to find an opportunity to do anything else with hockey, so…" Sidney drew in a breath.

"Promise me you will never repeat this in front of our children," Sidney lowered his voice, but Riley could still make out what they were saying.

"I promise."

"Riley…you know how much she loves hockey. No one can deny the passion that's there. There's a fire in her, she works twice as hard as the other members on her team, and it shows. But she knows a lot of things that can't be taught. I mean, she can see a play unfold before it happens, and trust me, something like that is hard to find in a player, even in the pros. Andy is also extremely talented, but if gender were not a question in this, I think Riley would have a better shot getting in the NHL than Andy." Riley heard the recliner fold back into place. "But hey, you never know, there might be a woman in the league by the time Riley is of age, and it won't be a big deal anymore. I mean, it's 2028. It's about time there was some change…:

"You're not suggesting….you want to put your daughter through that?"

"If Riley wants to do this for a living, all she has to do is ask me, and I'll start to teach her what it takes to get in. The rest, she's going to have to do on her own."

-End Flashback-

"You don't know?" Craig asked. "Riley, you have too! C'mon, you were our top scorer last year, and you were the youngest on our team!"

"Second youngest," Riley said, putting her sax away and closing her case. "Andy's two minutes younger than me." She stood up. "Oh, I forgot my music bag and my water jug." She went back into the slot room, Craig following her.

"Whatever. I mean, why wouldn't you? I know hockey is still your life. That's all you talk about over the summer." Craig paused. "Wait…your parents…are they letting you? I mean I know your mom never wanted you to play at the higher levels. Your dad has always been there for you, but this is when they start changing their minds about this sort of thing…when the boys get older too and…"

"No, that's not it, completely," Riley said, organizing her tote bag, water jug, and saxophone case in her hands. Once she got situated, they went out of the slot room and headed for the band room door.

"What else could it be, Riley?" Craig asked as her got the door for her. They walked towards the front of the school where their parents would be waiting.

"Well, Mom wasn't too thrilled about the idea, but Dad is actually one hundred percent behind me," Riley said. "It's just last year, I heard Coach Ward and Coach Anderson talking. Coach Anderson doesn't want me to play next year. He hates the fact that I hide the fact I'm a girl to the coach panel at tryouts so I can get a fair shot of being on the team I deserve." Craig looked shocked.

"Seriously?" Craig asked. "I never liked Anderson, but wow…"

"He also said all the boys I'll face will have high school experience, and no girl can handle that level of roughness," Riley said. "And what else? Oh yeah, that this isn't going to do me any good because I'll be lucky if I can play in college on a girls' team and that my dad's been a pushover letting me behave like a boy for so long." They stopped. Craig was stunned.

"Wow. What did your parents say? About trying out?"

"Oh I told my dad after I heard what Coach Anderson said that I wanted to play Bantam with the boys this year and play high school hockey. At least I've got Dad and Coach Ward on my side."

"Oh so your parents are letting you?"

"Yeah, I mean mom isn't really all for it, but Dad is supportive. In fact," she lowered her voice. "Don't tell anyone else about it, but…" Just then, Andy came running by, face beat red.

"Paul had us do six laps around the field along with the pushups," he said. "That's a mile! I seriously underestimated this band thing. Don't worry; we'll be in shape for hockey season! Riley, don't…leave….without me." He went into the band room. Craig and Riley laughed, walking to the front doors. Riley was about to continue with her story when she saw a small, thin girl about their age sitting under a tree. She had brown hair that she wore in a messy bun and had a flute case by her side, along with a blue tote bag. Something in Riley sensed that she was a little shy. Riley looked around for her dad or her mom. Dad's practice schedule could vary, and mom, owning her own clothing store, had weird hours, but as it was still the offseason, Dad should've been here by now.

"Is your ride here?" she asked Craig.

"No…wait! Never mind, I see my mom's car. See ya later. Oh and in case you're interested, which I think you are, tryouts for the Tigers are on the twenty-fifth, the day after we start school."

"When did you hear that?"

"Coach Anderson sent home a flyer. You didn't get one?"

"No, but I don't see why not. I mean, Andy played for them too. Do you know about high school?"

"Nope. I'll check the website when I get home. See ya!" He ran to his mother's car.

"Bye," she called. Andy still wasn't out from the band room. She looked at the tree. The girl was still there. She walked over to the tree and sat down.

"Hey," Riley said. "I think I remember seeing you at woodwind sectionals. I'm Riley Crosby."

"I'm Kaylin Mahee," the girl said quietly. There was an awkward silence between them. Riley had a sudden feeling of fear. What if she was like the other girls in her life? Has she sensed that Riley wasn't the type that usually got along with girls?

"So, um, are you new here?" Riley asked Kaylin.

"Yeah," Kaylin said. "My family and I actually just moved here from Nova Scotia, if you can believe that." Riley brightened.

"Oh really? That's where my parents are from!" Riley said. "They're from Cole Harbour."

"Oh yeah, the place where that hockey guy is from," Kaylin said. "My parents are huge hockey fans, but I never really understood it. I've been more of an arts person myself."

"Haha, sounds like my mom," Riley said. "All of us are way into sports, especially hockey, but my mom, while she knows a lot about hockey, it's just not as important to her as it is to the rest of us."

"Wait…is your dad a fan of that Sidney…Cosby?"

"Crosby," Riley said, smiling a little.. "And…I guess you could say so." She debated wether she should tell the truth or play with her a bit. Not that she thought Kaylin would care if she knew her dad was Sidney Crosby, but it just felt weird. Growing up in this town, everyone had gotten used to the idea that while her dad was one of hockey's greatests, he was also a husband and a father first, which everyone respected. Riley had heard stories about how he was a heart throb back when he entered the NHL. Now, at the age of 41, he was still considered good looking and fit, but few girls around Riley's age were ready to jump him. Even so, Riley herself never really thought of her dad as famous or anything like that. He was just…her dad.

"So is band the only thing you do?" Kaylin asked.

"No," Riley said. "I also play hockey. On a boy's team." She waited for Kaylin to react like all the other girls she knew. Most of them treated Riley as though she had a disease, but she didn't know how her playing hockey was any different than the girls playing volleyball or soccer. It wasn't as if she was the only girl who played sports, just her sport of choice was different than most girls. Kaylin's eyes grew wide. Oh great…, Riley thought.

"Really? You play hockey? My parents played in college! I thought girls playing hockey was only a Canadian thing."

"Might as well," Riley said. "There's a girls' team in another town, but here, I'm the only girl to play. And I wanted to play with the boys."

"Yeah, my mom never played with guys in organized sports. Why do you put yourself through that?"

"Well…" Riley said. "My dad taught my brother and I hockey when we were real small. He taught us the fundamentals of it, and we watched the pro games quite a lot. Well, Andy, my twin brother, started to play when he was five. I'd watch my dad play and my brother, and I just liked the game they played. I watched a girls game when I was around that age, and they can't hit each other! That's not what I wanted. Not that there's anything wrong with girls' hockey. I think it's great. But I wanted a rougher game, the same game my dad and my brother played. So I asked my dad if I could play a year later, and Andy and I have been playing on the same teams ever since."

"Wow," Kaylin said. "That's really admirable. Do you get a lot of trouble?"

"Oh, well, some, but you know, you'll always get trouble with what I do. I've grown tough mentally and physically over the years, so its not that bad anymore." She looked at Kaylin. "So what grade are you in? Are you a freshman?"

"Actually, I'm in eighth grade." Riley was impressed. Only the most ambtious, talented students got in the high school marching band when they were in eighth grade. Usually, they held auditions in the spring, so she was surprised Kaylin was able to march.

"How did you audition?" Riley asked. Kaylin retied her hair.

"Well, we knew we were going to move here in the fall, so I started to look for ways to become involved. I automatically clicked on the Arts section on the school website, and I saw the announcement for auditions. Since they were before I could come to this town, I emailed Mr. Perry to let me audition over video chat. He agreed, and he said I had remarkable talent and as long as I was here before August second, I was in!"

"Wow, that's pretty awesome, I'm not going to lie," Riley said. Just then, Sidney's car pulled up. He rolled the window down.

"Hey, Riley," Sidney said from the car. "Where's your brother?"

"Possibly getting oxygen," Riley said. As she picked up her things, Andy came out of the school with his trumpet case, bag, and water bottle. His face no longer resembled a tomato, but it was obvious he was worn out.

"Whoa there, son, what happened to you?" Sidney said. "I haven't seen someone so beat since Therrien was our coach!"

"There is something wrong with my section leader's head," Andy said, getting in the car. Riley looked at the car and then Kaylin.

"You have a ride?" she asked her.

"Yeah, my parents are still getting the house situated, but they should be here any moment." Kaylin said.

"Okay then," Riley said. "Well, since this is the last day of band camp, I guess I'll see you at the next practice."

"See ya, it was nice meeting you," Kaylin said. Riley walked to the car when a 2025 Pontiac nearly took off the edge of the cement curb.

"Kaylin!" A man's excited voice exclaimed! "You'll never guess who I saw at the light! Sidney Crosby! WE LIVE IN THE SAME TOWN AS SIDNEY CROSBY!" Riley and Andy glanced at their dad. Sidney just laughed as Riley got in the back.

"I wonder how long it takes for him to realize that not only does he live in the same town as Dad, but he has two kids that are in the same grade and in the same marching band as his kid," Andy said as Sidney drove away.

"Kaylin's not in our grade," Riley said. "She's an eighth grader."

"Still…" Andy said. Then he looked at his sister "Wait, you talked to a girl? And she didn't try to hurt you?"

"Yeah, she just moved here from Nova Scotia. Her parents had a job transfer in Pittsburgh. She seems nice."

"Did you tell her about the hockey?" Andy said.

"Yeah, I did. She said it was admirable. That reminds me. Dad, Craig said that tryouts for the Tigers are the day after we start school."

"Okay then, I don't have to be at training camp until September first, so I should be able to take you two. Andy, you're still interested, right?"

"Of course! I want to do high school too."

"Me too!" said Riley. Sid laughed.

"Okay, okay. But it's going to be a lot you guys are taking on. I mean with marching band, and Tigers hockey, and school hockey, not to mention, you guys are doing concert band too, aren't you? And there's school. You know that's the most important thing in our house, right?'

"We know," Riley said. "I can handle it."

"So can I," Andy said.

"I have no doubts," Sidney said. "It's just it's a lot more than most kids care to take on. Let's make a deal," Sidney said. "If you guys make honor roll, you can do whatever you want. If you guys miss honor roll, then you have to give something up." Riley and Andy sat in silence. Riley didn't really like it. There were no problems for her keeping up with school work, as she had all A's in middle school. What if she couldn't handle it? She knew though, it was fair.

"Deal," Riley said. Riley saw Andy roll his eyes in the rear view mirror.

"I guess I agree too." Andy said. Riley wasn't really sure what Andy was complaining about. He had A's in middle school too.

"Okay, then," Sidney said. "Then I expect that everyone here will uphold their end of the bargain." For the rest of the ride, Andy did most of the talking, telling Sidney all about camp. Riley was mostly silent on the way home. When he pulled into the driveway, Andy immediately ran for the shower. Riley took her time getting her things out of the car.

"Everything alright, Riley Bear?" Sidney asked, using the childhood name he hadn't used since she was eight.

"Yeah, I think so,"she said,still unloading the car." Sidney walked over to the side of the car she was standing by.

"Is it the grade bargain? I know it's tough, but really, it's for your own good..."

"No," Riley said. "I understand and I think it's fair. It's just..." she turned to face her father and leaned against the car. "Do you and Mom want me to quit hockey? Is it time for me to give this up?" Sidney was shocked. Where the hell did this come from?

"Riley, no!" was Sidney's first reaction. He softened a bit. "Where on earth wouldyou get that idea?"

"Last year, after the game where I had a hat trick against the Hornets, I heard Coach Anderson and Coach Ward talking. Coach Anderson doesn't want me to play again." Sidney was horrified, but not shocked. While Ward had warmed up to Riley, and had told Sidney she was one of the best, hardest working members he has ever seen, Anderson still had reservations about having to coach a girl on the team. He knew that he believed that Riley would slow down by the time she got to high school. He collected himself. Sidney knew what potential his daughter had. He would never pressure his kids to go pro, but if that's what either of them wanted, he would start helping them along the way. As far as Sidney was concerned, talent was gender blind.

"Riley," he said. "Ignore Anderson's prejudices. You can always disguise yourself as a boy again if you're concerned." Riley looked up, grinning.

"You knew?" she asked. Sidney laughed and patted her on the back.

"C'mon, you think I didn't know?" he said. "You are my daughter, but sometimes I think I let you hang around Max Talbot and Flower way too long when you were a toddler." Sidney changed his tone. "But seriously Riley, I want you to ignore anyone who tries to stop you, if playing hockey is what you want..."

"Of course it is!" Riley exclaimed. "You know how much it means to me!"

"I'll tell you this, Riley Bear," Sidney said. "You have tremendous talent for a hockey player your age. You bring a lot to the ice that a lot of pros can't. So don't let anyone tell you that you can't play just because of your gender. Deal?" Riley shook hands with her dad.

"That's about the fairest deals you made this year," said Riley, grinning.


	3. Freshman Year Part II The War Hawks

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So I want to take this moment to thank all of you who have been keeping up with this story. Your comments are appreciated, though I gotta admit, I didn't think it would get a lot of attention. Even if you are critical or have an idea, as long as it's constructive, I'll try to work it into future chapters. But anyway, sorry it's taking so long. The main reason is because the story line was somewhat different originally, and because I decided to deviate, some of the transitioning chapters had to be changed. It would take a long time to explain the differences and why I changed it, which looking at it now, I think it's pretty interesting to see where it's come from. So I think I might include bits and pieces of how the story was originally planned before (or after) each chapter and maybe how I thought of different situations. Oh and the other reason is because of the fact I work 40+ with two jobs, one in the day, one in the night. Gotta get through my education somehow.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Do you kids have your hockey gear in the car?" Sidney yelled from the kitchen upstairs.

"Yes," he heard Andy's voice call from the bathroom upstairs, which was not too far from where Sidney was standing. For the success Sidney has had in his NHL career, combined with the success of Julie's store, the couple could have afforded to build a mansion in the wealthiest neighborhood in the Pittsburgh area. In fact, there was a time where Sidney lived a few minutes from the legendary Lemieux mansion. However, after they had the twins, they debating staying in the neighborhood. Not because it was a bad area, but because they thought the town was too constricting, especially since they weren't sure if they would have more children. About a year after the twins were born, they bought property in a small town about forty minutes south of Pittsburgh and built a house there. It was a big enough house: a full sized kitchen, living room, office area (for Julie), dining room big enough to occupy the team or Julie's big family. On the second floor, there were five bedrooms and two bathrooms , anticipating more children, before finding out Julie couldn't have any more. Outside, they had a full patio with a grill, a outdoor table set, and a pool. Beyond the patio was a swing set that Julie's brother built for the kids when they were younger, but still got good use when Riley and Andy brought kids from their team to the house. In addition to the house, there were at least five acres surrounded by woods, which had a path that eventually led to a natural swimming hole. A modest house, for someone of Crosby's success and status, but as he always said "that's how it is in Nova Scotia". Living a simple life growing up, he couldn't think of any other life he'd want for his kids. Simple, as in away from the urban or development lifestyle. He wanted his kids to work hard, which he believed he instilled in them. Not that they had any problems, especially with…

"Dad," Riley said, running into the kitchen with her hockey bag slung over one shoulder, book bag in the other, and a hockey stick in her hand. "When are you…"

"Two forty five, as soon as you get out of class," he said. "Leave your hockey gear in my car now, so you don't have to worry about it in school." He saw her face was as beat red as her hair. Her hair, in braids, was already frizzing out, like it normally did when she wore them in braids for practice. He knew she was worried…today was the tryouts for the War Hawks hockey team.

"Breathe, hon," Sidney said. "You'll be fine." He pulled her into him for a hug. "Remember you were one of the youngest on the Tigers last year and you were the top scorer. Remember you made it on the top teams every year."

"But dad," she said. "What if they won't even let me try out?" she said.

"Oh is that what you're worried about?" Sidney said. "Do they have a girls' team?"

"No."

"Didn't think so. Tell him he has to give you a fair chance in accordance to the 2025 revisions of Title IX." Andy ran down stairs.

"Dad, Riley, come on! We're going to be late!" Sidney pulled away from Riley, kissed her in the for head and patted her on the back.

"You can do it," Sidney said.

The first week of high school wasn't that bad for Riley. She still didn't sit with the girls at lunch, but she did get along with them better in classes. First period, she had Biology. So far, she didn't think it was too hard. It seemed like review from her eighth grade science course. She had looked over the course description, and saw they'd be learning about different body functions, which, she thought would be interesting, especially if she could apply it to improve her hockey. Second period was health class. Right now, they focused on nutrition, which was the same standard since second grade. She found it boring so far, since, having an athlete as a dad, they had grown up around nutrition. Riley was able to spot inaccuracies that her teacher spewed to the class, but she refrained.

History was third period, which was just the American Revolution so far. She heard history was more interesting junior and senior year, which she would have to judge herself when she got there. Fourth period was English, another snore, especially when she broke out Great Expectations on the first day of class. The only thing that made it better was Craig was in the class, where they could make fun of the book together.

While her friends from the hockey team opted to take Spanish, since it was required for everyone in middle school, and they thought it would be easier to just continue it, Riley wanted to learn something new, so she took French. Might be helpful if I ever play in Quebec, like Dad, she thought. It was a dream, but it didn't hurt to be prepared. Plus, her dad knew French, along with half of the Penguins offensive line, so if she ever needed help, she could go to them. It was a smart move on her part.

Lunch would've been more awkward starting out if her brother and Craig hadn't been in the same one as her. They ate with other people from different classes and a few band kids, but it was still nice for Riley to hang around her original best friends.

After lunch, she had Algebra II, which she despised. After math, She had chemistry. Most freshmen didn't take chemistry, but she loved the sciences, so she decided to double up now so she could take more her junior and senior year. The last class she had was band. This was the only time she got to be with Andy and Craig together for a class. However, Kaylin, the shy eighth grader (they shuttled the eighth graders to the high school) was also there. Riley had talked to her often after the last day at camp. She hoped that she could get to know Kaylin better, because while she loved Craig and Andy to death, it would be nice to confide in another girl about some things, that the other two could never possibly comprehend.

Like today. Riley managed to get Craig and Andy out of band ten minutes early. Once they left the band room, they hurried to the girls' bathroom. Since no one was "supposed" to be out in the halls in the last fifteen minutes of school, no one was in the bathroom. Riley unzipped her backpack and pulled out a black toiletry bag. Inside were multiple bobby pins, barrettes, hair ties, and other hair items.

"So should I leave it in braids?" Riley asked, tugging at her left braid. "And coil them on either side?"

Craig shook a can of mousse.

"I think that might be harder to fit under the helmet, if you're trying to hide it, no matter how you coil it," he said. "You'll be wearing a ski cap to the locker room, but it'll be uncomfortable with the helmet on." Andy tugged at the tie on Riley's right braid.

"We need to start from scratch," Andy said.

"Well let's hurry," Riley said. "We only got ten minutes to get out of here." Riley undid her braids. When she was done, her hair was a wavy bunch, unraveling down to her waist. Craig put mousse all over her hair.

"You know," Craig said. "I always thought I'd do this with my first girlfriend."

"I'm flattered," Riley said sarcastically. Craig kicked her in the butt.

"Focus," Andy said, looking at his watch. "Seven minutes, and we'll have to take the handicap stall."

"Alright," Craig said, after he got all the mousse on her hair. "I think we should just take strands and fold it along your head and pin it."

"Pin strips should work." He began running strips of her hair along her scalp and pinning it down, careful not to put too much pressure on her.

"Five minutes!" Andy said.

"She has so much hair," Craig said. "When was the last time you cut it?"

"Umm…I think I was seven…."

"That can't be healthy." He fastened the last pin on her hair. He took her hairspray out of her bag and sprayed her entire head. It wasn't pretty, but there was no way her hair was coming out. Craig was grateful for Riley's sake that her sport of choice required a helmet. They heard the bathroom door open.

"Stall!" Andy whispered. Riley and Craig gathered her things and dashed for the handicapped stall. They shut the door and locked it, putting her bags on the hooks. The three stood on the toilet, holding onto the walls and each other for support.

"Riley?" Mr. Perry's voice shouted. The three looked at each other, dumbstruck. Mr. Perry came into the girls 'room? "Riley? Are you in here? I just wanted to make sure you were okay." No one said a word.

"When I get my hands on those three…" he muttered.

"I'm in the last stall, Mr. Perry," Riley said. Andy and Craig looked alarmed.

"Everything okay in there?" Mr. Perry asked. "Where did the boys go?"

"Aren't they in the boys' room?" Riley asked innocently.

"I checked, and I didn't hear from them. What's taking you so long?"

"Oh, well, I just got my period and I wasn't really prepared so…."

"Say no more," Mr. Perry said. "Hope you're better tomorrow…or as well as you can be since, you know, that sort of thing lasts for a while…I'm going back to class, don't worry about coming back…" Mr. Perry ran out of the room.

When they were sure it was safe, the three of them dashed out of the girls' room. The bell rang so they went out into the parking lot, were they found Sidney. Riley went through her bag and pulled out a cut of foot of a panty hose leg. She pulled it over her hair. Andy and Craig looked at her funny.

"I never wore panty hose, but I'm sure they go on your legs," said Craig.

"It keeps all of my hair from falling out," she said.

"You look ridiculous," said Andy. "and you know that they can get into legal trouble if they don't let you on the team because you're a girl, right? Since Calhoun gets funding from the state." They reached the car, filling into the three seat bench in the back.

"Hey kids, how's…" Sidney started until he saw his daughter. "Riley, why do you have mom's panty hose on your head?"

Riley avoided eye contact. "It's for tryouts."

"Riley," Andy said. "Here's a thought. Did it ever occur to you that going out of your way to hide the fact you're a girl, makes it more obvious? I mean, when was the last time you saw any of the guys come into the Tigers tryouts with panty hose on their heads, wearing hundreds of bobby pins?"

"Is it that ridiculous?" Riley asked.

"YES," everyone else in the car said. Riley sighed.

"Fine," she said, pulling off her panty hose cap. "But how on earth am I going to hide my hair?" Andy looked at her.

"Riley, it's one thing when you try out for the Tigers, when you only have to fool the coach panel, most of whom you never met, and the other kids are from different towns. But this is our school. Everyone knows us or has seen us. Teachers and parents of these kids coach. They all know we are the Crosby twins. It's going to be senseless to hide. You won't be a number like at Tigers tryouts." Riley looked at her hands.

"So what are you going to do with all that hair?" Craig asked. Riley started to take out the pins.

"I won't deny I'm a girl from the get go," she said. "But I can try to hide it on the ice. After she took out all the pins, she brushed out as much hairspray as she could. She then put it into a ponytail and twisted her hair into a ballet bun. "That should do it."

By this time, they had reached the ice rink. Riley was grateful that the try outs were at the same rink the Tigers practiced. It gave her a home ice advantage. Andy and Craig raced out of the car. Riley was on her way out too, but Sidney stopped her.

"Hey," he said. "You're going to be alright. You can do this." Riley smiled.

"Thanks dad," she said giving him a hug and kiss.

"Go get em Riley Bear," he said. Still beaming, Riley went out of the car, to find Craig and Andy were still waiting for her.

"Let's do this," Andy said as soon as Riley met them. The three walked into the ice rink. Riley stayed close to the boys while scoping out the scene. They were pretty big guys. Most didn't pay any attention to them, but she did see some of the oldest athletes giving her an odd look. In the center of the ice complex, where kids normally put on their skates before a recreational session, there was a table where a tall thin man with dark hair sat with another, more portly man that wore a West Virginia ball cap. They were handing out papers to the students that approached them. Riley figured these were the coaches. She let her brother and Craig go first when they had the opportunity.

"Name?" the thin man asked Craig.

"Craig Williams," said. The bigger man wrote it down.

"Offense or defense?"

"Defense."

"Would you like to try out for goalie?"

"Yes please, though anywhere is fine."

The coach handed him a paper with the number 42 on it.

"Wear it on your jersey when you try out," he said. "Please go over by the benches until we have everyone registered." Andy was next.

"Andrew Crosby," he said.

"Offense or defense?"

"Offense."

The portly man wrote it down and gave him the number 43. Riley took a breath and went next.

"Riley Crosby." The thin man looked at her.

"You're a girl," he said.

"I'm well aware," Riley said. The two coaches laughed.

"You seriously aren't trying out are you?" the bigger man asked. Riley slung her bag over her shoulder.

"I've been playing since I was six. Last year, I was the youngest on the Tigers Bantam Hockey team, and I was the top scorer. I am completely serious." Riley stared both of them down.

"Let her try out coach!" a voice shouted. It was Rick Warren, a sophomore that played with Riley last year on the Tigers team. "I was on that team last year. She could take down any one of these seniors."

"No one else would take her seriously!" shouted a junior Mikey Frost. "We'll be the laughing stock of the entire PIHL! And people will think you only let her on because she's Sidney Crosby's kid."

"It just so happens," Andy interrupted everyone. "Riley would not be the first girl player in the PIHL. From 2006-2010 there was Laura Fields at North Cumberland High. 2014-2018, there was Rachel Quimby, a forward at Lakeside Academy. Who is to say Riley will not be any different?"

"Not to mention," Rick said. "According to the revised Title IX, coaches can be prosecuted for not allowing a student to play on the basis of gender." The coaches looked at each other. They knew they were beat.

"Offense or defense?" the thin man asked.

"Offense," Riley said. She heard a couple of the older boys whisper about this. The bigger man took her name and gave her a sheet of paper with the number 44.

"You can change in the visitor's locker room today after we have our meeting here," said the thin coach. "We'll worry about what you'll do for games if you make the team."

"Thank you," Riley said. Now, she had a greater desire to prove them wrong. She sat down by Andy and Craig.

"You don't look nervous," said Craig. Riley smiled.

"I was thinking of the time we were six, my first day of practice," she told him. Craig smiled.

"Ah yes. I felt the crushing blow of emasculation at that tender age when you did that," he said. Riley laughed.

"It hasn't changed."

"Make sure it doesn't," Craig said jokingly. Riley noticed that there were no more students at the sign in table. The coaches stood up and approached all the students.

"Welcome to the Calhoun War Hawks Hockey Team tryouts," said the thin man. "My name is Rich Mard."

"And I'm Keith Vick," said the bigger man. "Each of you has a team manual. We want to take a look at what we feel are the key parts. Of course, if you make the team, you should be concerned with everything and read the whole manual, but we think these are the most important and will give you the idea of what we are looking for in a War Hawk, and if this team is right for you. Everyone turn to page three." The sound of the rustle of papers filled the room.

"On the top, three lines down," said Vick. "We practice in this ice complex, which is for both competitive and community recreational use. Northwest High School, as well as all of the Tiger's club teams also use this facility. Therefore, our practice time is very limited, and very important for everyone to attend. We will have practice every day except for Friday starting at five and ending at seven. Upperclassmen, I encourage you to help out the younger team members by offering to carpool. There will be a bus for anyone who does not drive that will take them to school after practice. We promise you will get to school on time, as we have had this arrangement for years. If you are not a morning person, or not willing to become one, you might want to rethink this." Riley looked around. She loved to sleep in when she could, but she would give sooner give that up than to give up on the War Hawks before stepping on the ice.

"On to page five, bottom page, five lines up," Vick said. "Hockey and its players are greatly respected by the sports community. This, if it hasn't already, needs to begin now. While we are at games or tournaments, home or away, you are representing Calhoun High School and the sport of hockey. You are expected to act like gentlemen…or a lady," he quickly added, looking at Riley. "…at all times. On to page six. Middle of the page. You will have to buy your own gear, such as helmets, which must be black, Under Armour, or something similar, sticks, pads, black and white socks and skates. We will provide you with your game and practice jerseys, as well as your hockey pants. Also, since we don't get a lot of money from the school, we ask that all members pay $200 this season. Now if that is an issue for some of you, don't worry there will be fundraisers available, and you can pay it off with your account." He looked at Mard. "I think I covered the important things. Anything else you want to add?" Mard nodded.

"I just want to say, the most important thing to us is attitude and teamwork. You can have the best slap shot in the school, but it means nothing if you never pass the puck to anyone, or help make a play happen. You can average two goals a game, but it's nothing if you are late every morning, are unsportsmanlike towards your opponent, or refuse to listen to your teammates and coaches. Now we need skilled players. You just can't walk in here not knowing the difference between icing and boarding. But above all, we want players that will work with others and will strive to improve to do better. Am I clear?" There was a resounding "Yes" from the students. They took that as their cue to leave for the locker room. The three started walking.

"I have the feeling this guy makes that speech every year," said Craig once they were out of earshot. "It sounded too well rehearsed.

"I don't care what speeches he makes, as long as he's a good coach," said Andy. Craig and Andy went into the familiar home team locker room. Riley stopped. The other two noticed and looked at her.

"I have to change in the visitor's locker room," said Riley. "That's what they told me. I'll see you on the ice." Riley went into the adjacent room. She pulled off her clothes and put on her Under Armour, pads, pants, jersey and socks. She tied up her skates. She saw a nearby mirror. Grabbing her helmet, she walked over, making sure her bun was in place. She put her helmet on and stuck her number on her jersey. It was game time.

Joining the other kids, she anticipated the tryouts. She tried to scan the faces of her peers. Do they know I'm a girl? She thought to herself. Will anything give it away? As far as she could tell, no one paid her any special attention. She hoped her plan was working. Mard and Vick stepped on the ice, Mard holding a clipboard, and Vick carrying a box.

"We will call out a few numbers," said Vick. "If selected, you will wear one of these pennies. Four, eight, thirteen, fourteen, twenty one, twenty three, twenty four, twenty nine, thirty two, thirty six, thirty seven, forty two, forty four, forty seven, fifty five, fifty six, and sixty two." Riley and Craig went with the others for the pennies.

"Now everyone, please listen up," said Mard. "There are a lot of you and we have little time. We will have a regular five on five, but we will work in ten minute rotation. That should be enough to show us what we need to see. You may leave when you are finished or you can watch the others if you want. Results will be posted on the school door tomorrow.

"First team: one, six, seven, twenty five, and sixty three, facing four, thirteen, twenty four, thirty two, and forty four. On the ice!" Riley was directed to center. Riley felt a little nervous and felt more pressure than before. She collected herself. Vick went to the center ice. He dropped the puck and quickly got away from the action, sitting with Mard on the bleachers. Riley won the face off, drove it to the blue line and passed it to a teammate. Riley thought the defenders were pretty tough. She had no idea of their ages, but she wouldn't have been surprised if they were juniors or seniors. They passed the puck to her, but she couldn't see an opening, so she passed to whoever was open. When she got the puck back, she skated around with it, maneuvering around the defenders, which was one of her strong points that she developed at a young age. "Use your size to your advantage," her dad told her when she was six or seven, when she was the smallest on her team. "You can skate to places that the boys can't. You can avoid checks easier, which will allow you more control over the game." Riley had always taken that to heart, always working on her flexibility and agility to one-up the boys. She looked at the net. The defender was in a good spot for Riley, so she could stuff it in easily. With the failed goal attempts by her "team", she found that the goalie tended to favor his left side. She shot towards the ground. Blocked. Riley recovered it on the rebound. This time, she shot up toward the left corner. It was in. Riley quickly skated away. This was a tryout: no time for celebrating. She continued to play for the rest of the shift until Mard blew his whistle. She exited off the ice when Craig's number got called. Some of the players headed toward the locker room. Others stayed to watch. Riley debated, but decided to go into the locker room. Craig went in as goalie. She knew he had this.

After she got changed, she packed her things and sat in the lobby of the ice complex, waiting for Craig and Andy. A dark haired boy came out of the locker room. He sat down next to her.

"So you're the girl looking to make War Hawk history," he said, smiling. Riley glared at him.

"With talent, yes," Riley said. "I just want to play hockey, like I have been for the past eight years." The boy looked taken aback.

"Hey now," he said. "I didn't mean that in a bad way." He studied her. "You look very familiar. What team did you play for?"

"The Tigers," she said. "I was in the Bantam league last year, hoping to make it again this year." The boy's eyes lit up.

"You were number 44, weren't you?" he said. "Out there. I knew I recognized the way you handled the defense. I don't know if you remember, but I play for the Pittsburgh Aviators, and last year I was the one who tried to check you, but you got out of the trap so fast, I would up falling over." Both of them laughed at that. "And honestly, I had no idea you were a girl until after the game when you took you helmet off. The guys wouldn't…" he stopped. He was about to say the guys gave him a hard time when he was outplayed by a little girl, but he didn't want to belittle her. Not when there was a chance they'd be playing together. "You really are a tough player. Oh, and my name is Zack." Riley started undoing and redoing her bun.

"Mine's Riley." Just then, Craig and Andy emerged. Andy came over to the two of them.

"Hey guys," Riley said. "Zack, this is my brother Andy and my friend Craig. Guys, this is Zack." Neither one of them showed much interest.

"Hey Riles, Dad's on the way," Andy said. "He'll be about five minutes." Zack got up.

"Well, my ride's here, nice talking to you, Riley. Nice meeting you guys too," he said to Andy and Craig. Riley stood up after him.

"Are you trying out for the Aviators again?" she asked. He smiled.

"Yeah, but not for Bantam," he said. "I'm too old. I'm going for Midget this year. Later." He walked out the door. Andy and Craig gave her a smug look.

"What?" she asked.

"Already fraternizing and you aren't even on the team yet," Craig teased. Riley crossed her arms.

"We were only talking about how I humiliated him last year." Andy picked up his bag.

"Suure…." He said. Soon enough, Sidney drove up to the front of the complex.

"And by the way," Craig said as they were walking. "Thanks for watching us tryout." Riley looked at him.

"I didn't want to put pressure on you guys," she said defensively as they walked out the building. The three got in the car.

"So how did it go?" Sidney asked as they came in the car, buckling their seat belts.

"Well I know I had a good tryout," Andy said. Craig shrugged.

"I think their goalie is returning," he said. "I'll be happy if they put me on defense though." Sidney drove off. Riley didn't contribute. She just stared out the window.

"Is Riley okay?" Sidney asked. Riley shook her head, snapping out of her daydreaming.

"Oh yes, I think I had a good one. The coaches were hesitant, but there were enough kids on my side that wanted me to try out. I guess it's good that they are supportive, kids that I don't even know." Sidney smiled.

"Well, I'm glad this didn't become a major confrontation," Sidney said. "Just so you know, I talked to the team about it, and every one of them would've had your back, Riley." Riley grinned to herself. Teammates of her dad had come and gone since he started, but he tried to develop a close bond with everyone. Because his family and his team were everything to him, he tried to integrate the two as much as he could. Riley and Andy practically grew up with the team, going into the locker rooms and games when they were little. A few of the team members even came to watch the twins play and knew how good both of them were. Sidney, Riley, and Andy knew that if Riley had been denied a tryout because of her gender, the Penguins would've been by her side every step of the way.

Sidney dropped off Craig at his house before heading home. When they came home, the kids went to their rooms to work on homework while Sidney checked the messages on the phone. There was a message from Julie, telling him she'd be late coming home and he was in charge of dinner. Sidney looked in the freezer. There was some Tyson chicken, so he put those in the oven and looked in the refrigerator for fresh vegetables. After he made a salad, he went into the living room to watch TV while the chicken cooked. While he was watching, a blue book caught his eye. He opened to a page that had a picture of him and Julie in a hospital bed with Riley and Andy shortly after they were born. He laughed, as he saw they both had little Penguins hats on. Below the photo, Julie's handwriting said "September 8, 2014. Riley Anne Crosby: 7 lbs. 4 oz. Andrew Patrick Crosby: 8 lbs. 2 oz." The photo put a smile on his face as he remembered that day, holding both of them for the first time. He looked at a few more pages until he came across a photo of his kids at the age of seven. They were in their Tigers uniforms. Andy had a little buzz cut while Riley's growing hair was in braids. As he was admiring the picture, he heard Andy's voice.

"Dad," he called. "Chicken's done! I got it out for you!"

Later that night, around midnight, Sidney was walking to the bathroom when he noticed Riley's light was still on. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," Riley said. Sidney opened the door. She was in her pajamas, a black tank top and blue flannel pants, reading a book.

"Hey Riles, it's a little late isn't it?" Riley put her book, _Slaughter House Five_ (Riley was a Vonnegut fan) down.

"I guess I'm just a little nervous about the results tomorrow," she admitted. Sidney sat down on the bed with her.

"Honey, I wasn't there today, but I was talking with Andy. He said you completely stunned the defense. I can't guarantee that you'll make it, but I'm sure you gave It your best." Then he pretended to get stern. "Andy also said you were talking with a boy today."

"Dad, have you seen my friends? They're all boys." Sidney laughed.

"He said you were flirting with the enemy of the Tigers," he said. "But I think Andy was upset you didn't watch him tryout."

"He's a big boy," Riley said. "He doesn't need me there." Sidney laughed.

"Fair enough." He kissed her on the forehead. "Try to get some sleep." He got up and headed for the door.

"Night Dad," Riley said. "Thanks." Sidney smiled.

"Night Riley Bear," he said before closing the door.

The next morning, Andy, Riley, and Craig saw a group of boys around one of the front doors from the bus.

"Results are up," Craig said. The bus stopped at the curb and opened its door. Once the three got out, Andy grabbed both of their hands.

"Let's do this," Andy said. Riley and Craig let go almost automatically.

"Stop being a drama queen," Riley said. "We did that when were like, ten." Nevertheless, they walked together to where the other boys had gathered. Some walked away from the door with a smug look on their faces; they were undoubtedly on the team. Riley did sense a few disappointed faces, mainly from those in their grade. Craig looked first. At first he looked devastated.

"I'm not…" he started.

"Craig! You made it!" said Rick, who was on the Tigers with them last year. Craig was bewildered.

"What?" He had only looked at the goalie results, which he hadn't made. He was instead listed with the other defensive players. A sigh of relief came from Craig's lips.

"What about the rest of us?" Riley asked, trying to make it sound like she was asking about everyone on the Tigers, there were only about six members of the Tigers in the school who decided to try out for the high school team freshman year. The rest were either still in eighth grade or chose to focus on one team while in their first year of high school.

"Look for yourself," Rick said. Andy looked before Riley. His face fell.

"No!" he gasped. Riley panicked.

"What? What does it say? Did you make it?" Andy stepped back from the door. He couldn't say anything else. Riley looked at the list for herself. She looked at the names under the offensive line.

Riley Crosby

But the name "Andrew Crosby" was absent from the list.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, so because I didn't want to take up a lot of space on the first note, I will put the fun fact here. Originally, Riley and Andy were not going to be Sidney Crosby's kids. In fact, Riley was only supposed to be three years younger than Sidney. However, I came up with this story idea two years ago, and I wanted to be as accurate with facts as I could. As time went on, players disappeared from the roster, so they had to be axed in the story. I finally decided it would be easier if I wrote this to take place in the future. Oh, and in case you were curious, Riley and Sidney in the original plot were never love interests. That was another thing. I kept going back and forth between Kris Letang and Geno Malkin for that role. I will explain later what the conflict was with that.

Again, thank you guys for reading. The emails that have flooded into my school account has been flattering. Just so you know, though, I will be starting classes in the next week. I have decided to change my major as well, so my course load will be more difficult. However, I do have the drafts of the other chapters, so I will try to develop those in the free time that I do have.


End file.
